


Wanted

by miaxxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaxxx/pseuds/miaxxx
Summary: Hermione has just been cheated on and just wants to feel wanted. In comes two handsome Slytherins to solve all her problems.





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some dirty threesome action for your reading pleasure (and other types of pleasure). Let me know what you think in a comment and enjoy!

Hermione knocked back her fourth shot of Firewhiskey as she sat hunched at the end of the bar. The bar was new, Ginny had begged her to come, and Hermione was just getting over being cheated on by Ron. Thus the multiple shots. 

“Fucking Ginger asshole – fucking the whole damn wizarding world…” she muttered to herself. Her pointer finger tracing the rim of her shot glass. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. 

“Damn Granger who knew this is what you were hiding under your robes?” She heard a silky voice whisper next to her. Goosebumps rose across her skin and she looked over her shoulder at a smirking Draco Malfoy. 

“I mean if I knew you had all this I would have been all over you in school,” another voice said from her other side. This one rough and deep and she looked to her other side to see Blaise Zabini. 

“You two were too shallow to see beyond bushy hair and bad blood,” she responded spinning on her barstool to face them both. She felt them both move closer and she couldn’t deny their attractiveness. Blaise was broad, strong, and with perfect dark skin and bottomless eyes. Draco was tall, lean, and light like a panther sleek and beautiful. Complete opposites but both so bloody good looking, she thought. 

“Well we aren’t quite so shallow anymore,” Malfoy muttered into the skin of her neck as he slid his hand from her knee up to the hem of her short little black dress. They were crowding her in one on either side and Hermione couldn’t find it in herself to care. 

“And fuck me Granger you got that hair straightened out,” Blaise said his fresh breath washing across her jaw as he ran his hands through her waist length curls. 

Hermione’s breath stuttered as Draco slipped his hand to her inner thigh and Blaise gripped the back of her neck. Both of them wanted her, she could feel it in the air and physically pressed up against her side. 

She hadn’t felt wanted for so long and Merlin it felt good. 

She let her legs slip open slightly as Draco fingered the lace of her panties. 

“Granger you’re begging for it,” he said when she opened for him. 

“Seems she’s not the little prude we thought,” Blaise’s hand massaged her neck, before leaning down and kissing the sensitive skin behind her ear softly. Hermione was melting. Two sets of hands on her and she couldn’t even begin to resist. 

“I think she’d let me finger her right here, wouldn’t you Darling?” Draco sighed into her ear, his fingers finally slipping beneath her underwear to slide against her slick folds. 

“Yes…” Hermione breathed; so turned on at the feeling of his fingers on her and Blaise’s mouth on her neck in the middle of the crowded bar. Anyone could look closely and see Draco Malfoy’s hand up Hermione Granger’s dress and that thought made her stomach clench. 

“Dirty little girl,” Blaise growled sliding his free hand to cup her breast over her dress. Hermione gasped as she felt herself gush with arousal. 

“She’s dripping for us Zabini,” Draco said his voice silk as he teased her bare pussy. 

“God I can’t wait to be inside you,” Blaise groaned and Hermione let out a low moan. She reached out to rub her little hands across the front of their black slacks where their cocks were pressing. 

“Fuck let’s get you out of here,” Draco said pulling his fingers from her folds and pressing them into her mouth roughly. Hermione sucked her juices from his digits and watched as his eyes turned from light grey to slate with arousal. Suddenly Blaise pressed something into all three of their hands and the port key took them away. 

They stumbled into a bedroom and all bets were off. 

Hermione gripped Draco’s shirt and pulled his mouth to hers and she could feel his lean body pressed tightly against her front while Blaise pressed himself against her back kissing her neck until she was shaking in their arms. Draco’s tongue was twisting around hers when she felt Blaise lifting her dress. She broke away from them as he slid the dress off, leaving her in her black lace bra, thong, and heels. 

“Damn baby,” Blaise said ripping the cups of her bra down to let her big tits hang free. He reached around to grab them, pinching her nipples and rolling them in his fingers. Hermione’s head dropped back to lie on his shoulder as she arched against him pressing her chest into his hands. Blaise gripped handfuls of her tits as Draco dropped to his knees and ripped her panties down her legs. 

She stepped out of them and he guided her leg over his shoulder before sinking two fingers into her sopping wet pussy and leaning up to lick her clit. 

“Holy shit!” she gasped reaching back to grip Blaise’s arm as he played with her tits and Draco licked and fingered her pussy. 

“That’s right baby, ride his face…” Blaise growled into her ear before biting down on her neck as Hermione’s hips bucked against Draco’s face. He curled his fingers up against her g-spot and dragged his teeth across her clit until she clenched around him. Gushing into his mouth and drenching his hand. 

As she came down from her high, legs shaking, Draco dropped his trousers revealing his long thick dick. 

“On your knees little girl,” Blaise said. 

Hermione dropped to her knees and watched as Blaise also got his thick cock out and she was drooling at them both thick and weeping with arousal for her. Grabbing Blaise in her hand she guided Draco to her mouth. Each boy gripped her hair in one hand as she stroked Blaise and sucked Draco and then switched. Soon their cocks were dripping with spit and Hermione was gagging as they took turns fucking her mouth. 

“Such a good cocksucker,” Draco growled as she swallowed around him before coming up with a gasp before sinking down on Blaises dick letting him hit the back of her throat. 

“Fuck that’s a pretty mouth,” Blaise hissed as she stared up at them with her big honey eyes. Cock stretching her red lips open as spit dripped onto her generous chest. 

“I want inside that tight cunt now,” Draco said reaching down and pulling her head off his cock. Grabbing her by the waist he threw her onto the lounge and she settled onto her hands and knees. Blaise stood in front of her and gripped her hair in both hands before sinking her mouth back down onto him. Draco stood behind and gripped her wide hips before slamming his dick balls deep in her ready pussy. 

Blaise felt her gasp around his dick as she was filled to the brim and he cursed as Draco’s thrusts pushed her mouth further onto his cock. 

Hermione was moaning around the cock in her mouth as Draco filled her over and over. She could feel his long cock hitting spots so deep inside her and she’d never felt anything so deep or so good. 

“So fucking tight,” Draco growled slapping his hands down on her ass as he slammed into her. He felt her clench around him and smirked. 

“You like that? Being spanked while I fuck your tight cunt and Blaise fucks your dirty mouth?” He brought both hands down on each cheek and he heard her moan around his best friends dick. 

“I think the dirty slut loves it,” Blaise said tightening his fingers in her wild curls and pulling her mouth over him faster. He could feel her moaning and swallowing around him and she was driving him crazy her tongue swirling around the tip before he slid back down her throat. 

“Look at me nasty girl,” He urged and she turned her wide eyes up at him. They were lust blown dark and glazed with arousal. 

“Come on his cock baby,” He said lightly tapping her cheek where he could feel his cock moving in and out of her mouth. Hermione moaned as Draco smacked her again before reaching around to rub her clit in quick rough circles. That combined with Blaise’s command was all it took for her to release. Blaise watched her eyes roll back in her head and her body seize as she came. 

“Fuck…” Draco cursed as her pussy clamped down around his dick he spread her cheeks wide and fucked her through her orgasm. When she slumped with release Blaise pulled out of her mouth and Draco reluctantly out of her pussy. 

“Come here baby,” Blaise sat on the couch his legs spread wide and he pulled the limp girl over to him. Hermione straddled his lap and settled her head on his shoulder, they had fucked her lifeless. Her pussy was soaked and pressed right up against his still hard cock. Sliding one hand into her hair at the base of her head he kissed her neck softly and she sighed before slipping his cock into her. 

Hermione sighed as Blaise’s thick cock stretched her open and his sinful mouth sucked on her neck. She was so relaxed that she didn’t even flinch when she felt someone gathering her juices and pressing them around her puckered asshole. 

She grinded against Blaise as Draco worked one finger slowly into her ass. 

“You want both of us inside you don’t you?” Draco asked, gathering more fluid and pushing in a second finger to scissor her open. 

“Fuck yeah…” she moaned just feeling stretched by Blaise as she grinded against him and Draco prepped her asshole. 

“My dirty little girl wants to be split open…” Blaise said softly before sucking on the joint between her shoulder and neck as she panted against him. Her tits pressed tight against his chest her hands gripping his biceps. 

“Such a good slut…” Draco said as he lined his wet cock up and started to slowly press into her. His hands gripping her hips he worked his way in slowly stretching her open bit by bit until he was flush with her ass and buried to the hilt. He could feel Blaise’s dick through the thin membrane inside her and grabbed her so hard he was sure to leave handprints. 

“Holy fuck…” Hermione moaned as both men filled her to the brim. She had never felt so full with Blaise in her pussy and Draco deep in her ass. When they both began to move her eyes rolled back in her head and her thighs began to shake. 

“You feel so fucking good inside me!” She panted her nails digging into Blaise as they pulled out and pushed in at the same time. Filling her again and again. 

“Fucking whore loves to be filled up by our two big cocks, don’t you?” Draco growled feeling her ass clench around his dick. 

“Oh my god! Yes yes I love both you inside me…” she moaned long and low. Dropping her head to rest on Blaise’s shoulder as they began to move faster and slam into her. 

“Going to fill you up with cum baby girl,” Blaise groaned fucking her pussy, feeling Draco’s cock as they both pressed themselves as far as they could inside her. 

“Fuck fuck fuck…I’m so close!” She screamed barely able to move just letting both boys fuck her from each end. 

“Come all over us,” Draco ordered and it didn’t take much more than that. A few more thrusts and Hermione let out a wail as she clenched down around both cocks. Her pussy and ass fluttered around them and the boys couldn’t hold back either both spilling into her. Hermione bit down on Blaise’s shoulder as Draco bruised her hips with his fingertips as they road the wave of their respective orgasms. 

When the boys pulled out their cum dripped from her swollen pussy and asshole and Hermione had never felt more debauched and more sated. 

Blaise picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed, she just let him completely worn out. The boys slid in beside her on either side. 

“Rest baby, we’re not done with you yet…” was the last thing Hermione heard before she feel asleep.


End file.
